Convenience Store Love Affair
by loveyouso
Summary: Every day at exactly 3pm Kurosaki Ichigo left Karakura High, waved his friends goodbye, and took his time walking to his after school job at the Urahara's Convenience Store.The one thing he liked about his job was he got to see her every Friday at 5:00pm


**Hey there FF readers! Its loveyouso! This is my first story and I hope you enjoy reading it. This story came to me out of nowhere while I was watching tv haha. I knew I had to write it and make it my first story. I literally spent my entire Sunday writing this story. And now looking at it, its such a short story! ughh all that hard work. I'm sorry if there are grammatical mistakes and misspellings! I proof read the crap out of this story but I still could of missed a few mistakes. I hope to write more stories in the future and hope there will be FF fans that support me along the way. **

_

* * *

_

_Title: Convenience Store Love Affair_

_Genre: Romace, Humor, AU, One-Shot_

_Summary: Every day at exactly 3pm Kurosaki Ichigo left Karakura High, waved his friends goodbye, and took his time walking to his after school job at the __Urahara's Convenience Store. The one thing he liked about his job was he got to see **her** every Friday at 5:00pm._

___Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, its characters, or the products mentioned in this story._

___Enjoy! (:_

* * *

Every day at exactly 3pm Kurosaki Ichigo left Karakura High, waved his friends goodbye, and took his time walking to his after school job at the _Urahara's Convenience Store. _ Working at the store earned him a steady pay and it also him allowed a few hours of escape from his _deranged_ father.

At first glance you would never guess a person like Ichigo worked at a convenience store. Interacting with people wasn't his strong suite. Add to that his deep scowl and bright orange hair, it wasn't a big surprise that customers never asked him for assistance.

His boss, Urahara Kisuke, thought the same as well. That's why he gave Ichigo the most prestigious position of environmental protection organizer.

_A Janitor. _

From 4:00pm to 8:00pm Kurosaki Ichigo played the honorable role of a janitor. It wasn't the best job in the world but he tried his best to look at the positives.

First, his deranged father was never around, that meant no flying round house kicks.

Second, it gave him an excuse if his friends ever wanted to hang out with him.

And third, the most positive of them all, every Friday at 5:00pm he got to see _her_.

Today Ichigo made his strides much longer than usual on his way to work, because today was a special day.

It was Friday.

Once in the convenience store Ichigo immediately checked the time, _3:47pm. _That meant he had to wait a whole hour and thirteen minutes until he could set his amber eyes on a certain girl that caught his attention.

Exactly two months from today Ichigo began working at Urahara's Convenience Store. It was also the first time Ichigo ever laid eyes on _her_.

_

* * *

Flashback_

_It was a regular Friday at Urahara's Convenience Store._

_"Hat n' Clogs" as Ichigo called him was reading a hentai, Tessai was in the back balancing the store's checkbook, Jinta and Ururu were off sweeping the ailse,__ and he was stocking some candy on the shelves._

_When the clock struck 5:00pm, t__hat's when a female customer entered the store. _

_Ichigo saw her from the corner of his eyes has she made her way to the manga section._

_She was absolutely stunning. _

_She had raven colored hair that framed her face slender face. Large violate eyes that anyone could get lost in. And a petite figure paired with ivory skin._

_It wasn't love at first sight, Ichigo didn't believe in such a thing. But there was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on._

_He continued to stare at her through the corner of his eyes._

_She grabbed a Shonen Jump manga and made her way towards the candy aisle. As she walked past Ichigo a gust of wind hit his back making her presence known to him._

_As she viewed the selection of sweets Ichigo couldn't help but notice how she eyed the pocky candy on the top shelf. The raven haired girl kept her eyes on the candy for a good ten seconds before she slowly brought out her hand to reach for it, only to stop halfway and placing her hand back to her side._

_The girl then left immediately to the cash register to purchase her manga._

_Ichigo mentally laughed to himself as he watched the girl take her leave. It was obvious the reason she didn't get her pocky was because she was too short to reach for it. The raven haired girl was too stubborn to even ask him for help, Ichigo could have easily gotten her the candy. But instead she just left with only her manga._

_From that day on Ichigo watched as the girl came back every Friday at 5:00 pm and got the weekly release of Shonen Jump. He also watched as she went to the candy aisle and stared at the pocky on the top shelf but in the end never purchased it._

_Ichigo always looked forward to Wednesdays; he would always count the days down on his calendar. Seeing her petite form always made his deep scowl lesson week after week._

_A month had passed since Ichigo began working at Uraharah's Convenience Store and the girl never missed a Friday._

_One day he decided to ease drop on an argument she had with his boss about over pricing the mangas. Ichigo could tell she was a strong willed girl by the way she yelled at Hat n' Clogs. They argued for a good 20 minutes. But In the end she won the argument and left the store with a satisfied smile. __Uraharah was so upset about losing the argument that he cursed out her name for the entire store to hear._

_Kuchiki Rukia._

___That was name of the girl that haunted his mind night and day._

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Now two months later and another Friday, Ichigo began sweeping the candy aisle waiting for Rukia enter the store.

_4:59pm_

Only _1 minutes_ before she would be there. And then in a blink of an eye she'd be gone, leaving Ichigo to wait another week to see her petite form.

_5:00pm_

_Ding dong_, was the sound of the door as Rukia walked in.

Ichigo stared at her she picked up her manga and made her way to the candy aisle. And there she was again staring at the pocking on the top shelf. Somewhere inside Ichigo was a man groaning, it was telling him it was time to make a move. After two months of observing her in the distance it was finally right moment.

Collecting himself, Ichigo mustard up all the pride he had and placed the broom in his hands on ground. He then began walking to Rukia.

Who knew this small girl he was walking towards could make him feel so nervous.

It was then Ichigo replayed the last two months in his mind. He remembered all the times he spied on her as she walked through the aisles. And times he scared off the perverted male customers that came anywhere near her. All of that led up to this one moment. He fought off a grin remembering it all. It was then he spoke is first words to whom was his first love.

"Oi midget! Do you want the damn pocky or what?"

Rukia stared at him with her large violate eyes. She took a quick glance at his name tag before responding.

_Ichigo huh?_

She smirked to herself then she gave him a swift kick to the shin. Ichigo fell to the ground due to the searing pain.

Tilting her head down her violet eyes met Ichigo's amber ones, then she spoke.

"If you're trying to flirt with me _strawberry, _you're doing a shitty job"

* * *

_There you guys go! The end of Conveniece Store Love Affair! I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Please leave a comment so I know what you thought about it and how i did (:_

_See ya later. _


End file.
